


Being True

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted... was to become the 'true' Ankh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being True

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was also influenced by a short pixiv doujin I happened to stumble in the past.
> 
> And if it was not obvious enough, the bolded words refers to Ankh. The real one.

From the moment he was awaken, he had felt that pull. The pull towards  _someone_ , the  ** _him_**  he was meant to be.  ** _He_** was  _somewhere_... yet he could not sense _ **him**. _ Until  _that_  time when his Parrot yummy was defeated. He knew  ** _he_** sensed him as well, the draw was so strong... it could not be ignored.

_" **...ME? Don't make me laugh... you are ME!"**_

" _Eh, you have the body... but no memories."_

" _... let's get along... Ankh."_

So his name was... Ankh. Or was it  _ **his**_ name? But right now...  _this_  was his body. So who was the true...  _Ankh_? Where should he really be? Where was...  _ **him**_ _?_ _ **He**_  was taken away again, by that human who had the ability to use the power of the cores. He lost  _ **him**_  again. He have to get  _ **him**_ back.

The other named Kazari... seemed to know a lot about  _ **him**_. He have said a lot... yet it seemed there were other things he did not tell him. Why was  _ **he**_ with that human... that OOO? Kazari said OOO was their enemy... should OOO be _ **his**_ enemy as well?

Kazari was  _happy_  that he could also change his appearance into a human's. Because  _ **Ankh**_  was a clever one... so he should be able to do it as well. But a part of him was vexed. Why did Kazari compared him to  _ **him**_? Just because  _ **he**_ existed much longer than him!

This situation would be rectified soon. That was a definite thing.

It was not long after that when he managed to reacquire another core. A Condor core... the one that was taken away from him, and then was given to  _ **him**_. And now he retrieved it back.

Yet, it was still not enough.

xxx

He almost had it... that other time. When he had made use of  _ **his**_  human's friend in order to create an opening where he could capture and assimilate  _ **him**_ into himself. It almost succeeded... if not for the appearance of that OOO who arrived in the nick of time to save  _ **him**_.

Yet, even when that attempt has failed... he realised something. Perhaps it was because he had been so close to  _ **him**_  at that time, perhaps he did  _absorb_  something that time... he did feel something inside of him growing even more than just remaining as a shell of a Greeed.

He had grown stronger, not just in strength but also in personality.

 _He started to become even more like Ankh_ , he heard several similar opinions spoken by Kazari, and later by the new comrades; who had also known the real Ankh. Somehow...  _that_  pleased him. He believed that as well. Because now he realized, he shared the same desire as  _ **him**_. He wanted to  _live_. As himself... and not as  _ **him**_. Even though it might not be any different, considering he was planning to become the  _true_  Ankh by  _copying_ _ **him**_.

That was why, as he finally absorbed  _ **him**_... he was feeling victorious.

xxx

Yet that feeling was short-lived, as  _ **he**_ somehow managed to slip one of his cores to one of  _ **his**_  humans. Not only that, even after being  _captured_...  _ **he**_ still refused to properly disappear.

Another thing he realised, considering  _ **he**_  was with him already... there were  _still_  something about  _ **him**_ that he did not have. Thus, despite how frustrated he was of the fact that  _ **he**_ kept on fighting...

...perhaps it was safe to assume, that he really wanted and truly desired to  _know **him**_. To  _really_ know  _ **him**_  until such an extent... that he could qualify himself to becoming  _ **him**_.

That was why... he had wondered, what was so  _good_ about  _ice candies_? He had attempted to taste one, seeing Gamel had acquired one of those—but as expected, he could not  _taste_  it. Yet,  _ **he**_  loved it so much. So much... that  _ **his**_  desire to live was stronger. How could that be?  _He_ was the one supposed to be the victor, so why should  _ **he**_  be the one  _not_ the weaker one?

xxx

"Those medals don't belong to you. It belonged to  _ **him**_."

Hah. Even  _ **his**_ human was telling him the same. It was frustrating! Why could he not be the one remaining?

" **Because you are not ME."**

The _lost-_ Ankh turned around as he faced Ankh inside his own consciousness. Why? Why did  _ **he**_ _still_  existing? He thought  _ **he**_ had finally given up...

Ankh smirked.

" **Why were you so surprised? Didn't you used the same tactic to drop my guard towards you? Did you tried so hard to becoming me that you ended up being so _naïve_  like me?"**

No, that was not it! The reason he did all that was...

" **You can never become _me_. Not now... or ever. That is your pitiful fate."**

Even as both of  _them_  were having this exchange, he was  _still_  in the middle of fighting OOO. But perhaps because  _Ankh's_ last words stunned him so much, he could not do anything but allowed OOO to rip apart both of his wings as they plunged towards the ground. He did not even retaliate as OOO managed to hit his three cores.

_No...!_

"My core... medals!"

He moaned as he reached towards the sky. Towards  **Ankh** , whom he really wanted to be. If he could cry, he would have begged  _ **him**_  to save him. But **Ankh** did not do that. Instead, he just smiled and said...

" _ **Get lost... impostor!"**_

Ah, and all he really wanted... was to be truly  _one_  with  _ **him**_.


End file.
